Sensei
by Dark Venus
Summary: Ela: Uma universitária em seu primeiro semestre. Ele: um professor cuja infame rigidez precede seu nome. Ela: Quando deu por si, já estava enamorada. Seria esse mais um relacionamento clichê e unilateral, "típico da idade"? - Aoshi x Misao - AU - OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei**

**Rating:** M – como sempre, para manter a liberdade de escrita (futuros capítulos).  
**Warnings:** Relacionamento considerado polêmico pela sociedade.  
**Summary:** Ela: Uma universitária em seu primeiro semestre. Ele: Um professor cuja infame rigidez precede seu nome. Ela: quando deu por si, já estava enamorada. _Seria esse mais um relacionamento clichê e unilateral, "típico da idade"?_ - Aoshi x Misao – AU – OOC.

**Notes: **Fanfic baseada em histórias reais (ou, não), fantasmas, lendas e tabus existentes da FAU-Mack. E com algumas alterações para preservar as pessoas que me relataram essas histórias.

* * *

_Capítulo Um: "Passos Trêmulos"_

Reprimiu um palavreado de baixo calão quando quase caiu na escadaria da universidade. Estava atrasada.

Em sua correria, trombou em várias pessoas, sendo algumas conhecidas, completamente desajeitada.

Toda essa corrida contra o tempo se dava, porque ela havia acordado atrasada e precisava entregar um trabalho urgentemente.

Quando chegou à devida sala, encontrou a porta fechada e pela janela que havia na mesma pôde observar que os professores já estavam corrigindo os trabalhos.

Olhou dolorosamente para o relógio: exatos sete minutos de atraso.

Através da modesta abertura, observou apreensiva os dois professores: pareciam tão gélidos e concentrados.

Hajime Saitou e Shinomori Aoshi eram muito conhecidos pela estrita disciplina que exigiam dos alunos.

Makimachi Misao engoliu seco, ainda imóvel à porta. Caso ela parasse para olhar, o relógio acusaria oito minutos de atraso.

Quando o professor Hajime Saitou parou o que estava fazendo para atender o celular e saiu bufando da sala, a garota reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e adentrou o local.

Aproximou-se do outro professor com passos trêmulos. Não podia se acovardar depois de tanto correr.

Com licença, Shinomori-sensei. - estranhou a segurança encontrada na própria voz.

Após alguns instantes ele levantou a cabeça, depois que terminara a correção de um dos trabalhos. A nota daquela pessoa havia sido três.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, toda a coragem que a garota pensou que tinha desapareceu e ela se sentiu, por falta de palavras, vulnerável.

Os olhos azuis no professor não transmitiam antipatia. Na verdade, não conseguia decifrá-los, mas com certeza aquele olha a despia de suas roupas e de qualquer máscara emocional que pudesse estar usando.

Sim?

E por mais que a hora não fosse para aquilo, a voz do mestre inebriava seus sentidos, de um modo como nada que havia experimentado até então.

Hora errada, emoções erradas, reações também erradas... Logo pode sentir a umidade de seus olhos aumentando inexplicavelmente. Mas não, ela não ia chorar.

É... Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas... será que o senhor poderia – por favor – aceitar o meu trabalho? - Certo. Agora ela realmente sentia que se permanecesse mais tempo ali, ia chorar.

Por que a senhorita se atrasou?

A pergunta fora feita, mas Misao não encontrava voz para responder: intimidação e fascínio pelos olhos azuis escuros dividiam o seu peito.

Estava doente? - o professor insistia nas perguntas. E por incapacidade de responder, ela concordou com um aceno, amaldiçoando uma lágrima que escapara pelo canto de um de seus olhos.

Shinomori permaneceu em silêncio e subitamente um sorriso discreto iluminou a face séria.

Dessa vez vou aceitar. Mas que isso não ocorra novamente, - ele procurou por alguma informação na folha que recém recebera – Makimachi-san.

Ari..g...gatou, Shinomori-sensei! - agradeceu com um sorriso sincero e saiu da sala do mesmo modo como anteriormente entrara: _com passos trêmulos._

* * *

_Ok, agora junto com as fics de PoT, aqui estou eu num fandom novo, sobre o qual eu sempre quis escrever. _

_Aoshi e Misao, na minha opinião, é o casal mais bonitinho da série! _

_E bom, como toda fic minha, o relacionamento abordado é sempre polêmico! Hahaha..._

_Aqui em casa, todos estremecem só de pensar em qualquer relacionamento diferente do heterossexual... Meus pais surtariam se soubessem que escrevo yaoi, incesto, relações entre alunos e professores... lol..._

_Anyway, obrigada a todos que leram essa história também. Esse primeiro capítulo foi experimental e eu quero a opinião de vocês sobre uma continuação! Por isso elogios e críticas são sempre bem vindos!! _

_Kissus!_


	2. Quase Privilegiada

**Sensei**

**Rating:** M – como sempre, para manter a liberdade de escrita (futuros capítulos).  
**Warnings:** Relacionamento considerado polêmico pela sociedade.  
**Summary:** Ela: Uma universitária em seu primeiro semestre. Ele: Um professor cuja infame rigidez precede seu nome. Ela: quando deu por si, já estava enamorada. _Seria esse mais um relacionamento clichê e unilateral, "típico da idade"?_ - Aoshi x Misao – AU – OOC.

**Notes: **Fanfic baseada em histórias reais (ou, não), fantasmas, lendas e tabus existentes da FAU-Mack. E com algumas alterações para preservar as pessoas que me relataram essas histórias.

* * *

_Capítulo Dois: "Quase Privilegiada"_

Ao término da aula de Shinomori Aoshi e Hajime Saitou, Misao adentrou a sala para buscar seu trabalho.

Quando estava com a folha de papel manteiga em mãos, desceu os olhos pela mesma e não pode evitar surpresa ao encontrar sua nota.

Não era só a caligrafia tradicional e elaborada que chamara sua atenção, mas...

- _Nota dez, menos dois pontos de atraso... Oito?!_ – repetiu as palavras escritas em voz alta.

- Nada mal hein, Misao-chan?

Logo sentiu uma mão não muito delicada em sua cabeça.

-Nani, Sano-kun? – perguntou, sem olhar pra trás.

- Você foi muito bem no desenho da escada, Doninha. A maioria da sala tirou nota baixa... – ele comentou animado.

- Arigatou, ne? Mas ainda bem. Quase que não consigo entregar... Se o Shinomori-sensei não tivesse sido tão bonzinho... – comentou com um sorriso bobo.

- Espera aí! O Shinomori-sensei, _bonzinho_? – o espanto se fazia presente no rosto do rapaz – Olha aqui, ouça as palavras de um veterano, que por acaso está cursando _dependência_ nessa matéria: Os professores de RepGraf (1) não são nada bonzinhos!! E eu mesmo, que já vi tudo isso, tirei seis... Agora me diz onde você vê bondade naqueles dois?

- Esquece, Sano-senpai. – Misao não queria discutir. Mesmo porque não tinha argumentos sólidos. Mesmo porque até achava o Shinomori-sensei bonzinho, mas o que dizer do Hajime-sensei? Não sabia. – Deixa pra lá.

- Deixa pra lá coisa nenhuma! E quantas vezes eu já não disse para você parar de me chamar de senpai?

- Só paro se você interromper o interrogatório.

E sem entender a inicial apreensão da garota, Sagara Sanozuke colocou uma pedra naquele assunto. Ao menos naquele momento.

Com o fim da manhã, foi para casa almoçar e estudar (mais). Ninguém havia dito que estudar Arquitetura seria fácil, mas naquele dia – que começara uma considerável catástrofe – se sentia satisfeita.

Não havia gostado do oito, porque se tivesse chegado na hora certa, esse oito seria um dez. Porém, ao mesmo tempo gostava desse oito, já que muitos colegas haviam ido mal e... em sua fantasia, a garota se sentia especial. Tanto por sua nota, como e principalmente pelo sorriso de Aoshi sensei.

O almoço nada saudável foi constituído de doces e refrigerante.

Desde que começara a faculdade já não morava mais com os pais e por isso não havia quem lhe desse bronca. Mas não que sua alimentação fosse sempre horrível. Misao apenas se sentia nas nuvens demais e queria sair da rotina. O que havia de errado em se derreter por um sorriso?

Após acalmar seu estômago, a garota foi para o computador. Para que estudar mesmo? Ela tinha idéias muito mais interessantes em mente. Ai se curiosidade matasse...

Porém suas expectativas iniciais foram frustradas: tentou encontrar o professor, digitando "Shinomori Aoshi" no Mixi (2), mas a busca não retornou resultados.

Boba, desligou o computador –sem atentar para um detalhe importante- e se jogou na cama, sem nunca tirar os penetrantes olhos azuis da cabeça.

Sorriu involuntariamente diante da lembrança da cena, enquanto soltava delicadamente os fios da longa trança. Adormeceu com a idéia de que era uma privilegiada.

Quando acordou já havia anoitecido e ela nem havia tocado em seu projeto, que ainda precisava de muito desenvolvimento.

Também nem queria olhar para ele no momento. A única coisa que ansiava, era por mais conhecimento sobre aquele homem... Que até aquele dia nunca chamara sua atenção.

Como uma pessoa tão intrigante poderia ter passado despercebida – por quase um mês – por seus curiosos olhos?

* * *

_Notas:_

_(1) - RepGraf é como os alunos de Arquitetura apelidam a matéria Representação Gráfica. É nela que se aprende a desenhar, inicialmente à mão, plantas, cortes e elevações e todos os desenhos técnicos.(Há quem odeie, mas eu particularmente acho essa matéria muito gostosa...)_

_(2) - Mixi é um servidor que se assemelha ao nosso Orkut._

_**Dehchan: Obrigada pela leitura e pela review! :) Sim, é verdade... Acho que têm poucas histórias em português, em geral. Vamos esperar que as pessoas percam a inibição de postar mais!**_

**_E sobre 'Prince of Tennis'... __Por mais que não pareça, é uma série apaixonante. A primeira vez que assisti, foi porque não tinha nada de bom na tv. A segunda porque o traço era bonitinho. A terceira porque a história não parecia tão ruim... E quando menos esperei já estava amarrada pelo roteiro. Os jogos são legais, mas muito viajados.. Na verdade o tênis é o que menos importa, porque todos os personagens têm muita profundidade psicológica e por isso é legal escrever sobre eles... Vale a pena assistir!_**

_Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo, que ainda está 'frio'. Mas como havia dito anteriormente, essa história que estou escrevendo é baseada em histórias que me foram confidenciadas e em algumas 'lendas' da faculdade também! Por isso não posso sair atropelando a cronologia._

_E como sempre, obrigada mesmo pela leitura! Reviews com críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!_

_Ah! E feliz dia dos Professores! Afinal, amanhã é 15 de Outubro!_

_Kissus!_


	3. Curiosidade

****

Sensei

**Rating:** M – como sempre, para manter a liberdade de escrita (futuros capítulos).  
**Warnings:** Relacionamento considerado polêmico pela sociedade.  
**Summary:** Ela: Uma universitária em seu primeiro semestre. Ele: Um professor cuja infame rigidez precede seu nome. Ela: quando deu por si, já estava enamorada. _Seria esse mais um relacionamento clichê e unilateral, "típico da idade"?_ - Aoshi x Misao – AU – OOC.

**Notes: **Fanfic baseada em histórias reais (ou, não), fantasmas, lendas e tabus existentes da FAU-Mack. E com algumas alterações para preservar as pessoas que me relataram essas histórias.

* * *

_Capítulo Três: "Curiosidade"_

Após o incidente com Shinomori-sensei, Misao não sabia avaliar se o resto da semana havia passado vagarosa ou rapidamente: a aula de Representação Gráfica se dava às terças-feiras, após a aula de Expressão no Espaço.

A questão era que mais uma entediante segunda-feira terminava na faculdade e ela não tinha nada de interessante para contar sobre os últimos dias decorridos.

Ela bem que queria sair perguntando para todo o "modesto" campus se alguém tinha alguma coisa para contar sobre o professor, mas sabia que isso era incabível e que seria mal vista pela pergunta.

Preguiçosamente desceu os três andares que separavam sua sala da saída do prédio de Arquitetura.

A aula de Porjeto fora tão intediante que lhe tirara o humor para cozinhar. Era melhor comer na praça de alimentação do campus mesmo.

Na tumultuada saída acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Gomenasai ne... - se desculpou, sem de fato se dar ao trabalho de olhar para a pessoa atingida.

- MISAO!!

- Hm..? - foi tirada de seu estado apático ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado com tanta impaciência - Kaoru!

- Nossa! Me diz por onde anda essa sua cabeça, porque com certeza aqui ela não está! - Kaoru comentou, enquanto afastava Misao da passagem.

- Nem eu sei direito, - mentiu - mas ela deve ter ido dar uma volta durante a aula de Projeto e ainda não voltou. - respondeu brincando.

- Você vai dar valor mais tarde... Bom, mas isso não importa agora. Você já vai embora?

- Não, estava pensando em comer alguma coisa antes.

- Então vamos logo comer alguma coisa... Daqui a pouco eu tenho uma reunião... - a veterana sugeriu.

Depois de enfrentar a fila do restaurante e da busca por uma mesa vaga, as duas finalmente escontravam-se almoçando.

- E aí, Misao-chan? Curtindo o primeiro semestre?

- Ah. Não sei bem se estou curtindo... Mas por enquanto as coisas vão bem, eu acho.

- Então aproveita enquanto a vida é fácil. - Kaoru brincou.

- Fácil não é. Mas com certeza você, que já passou pelo infame terceiro semestre e ainda faz parte do Diretório Acadêmico, leva uma vida mais dura que a minha. - disse, virando uma boa quantidade de água, de uma só vez, num gesto não muito feminino.

- É bem corrido. Mas vale a pena... E é divertido ser parte do Diretório! Por mais que eu me descabele qunado há algum problema a ser resolvido com a diretoria da universidade, também fico sabendo de cada uma... - confessou, rindo.

- Sério mesmo? - Misao questionou. Não sabia como os outros conseguiam conviver com sua curiosidade.

- Uhum.

- Bom, será... Será que você poderia... - não era algo bonito de se perguntar.

- Não me tenha como fofoqueira, Misao-chan, mas você é minha amiga há tanto tempo e agora minha colega de curso e vizinha também... Então, de quem quer saber?

Naquele momento a garota não sabia o que pensar. Será que era tão transparente assim...? Será que Kaoru tinha o poder de ler mentes?

- Ah... Kaoru-senpai sabe alguma coisa sobre os professores de RepGraf?

- Sobre os professores frios, que cativam e intimidam ao mesmo tempo? - ela fez uma pausa e Misao, desnecessariamente, fez que sim com a cabeça, sem negar seu interesse. - Bom, eles não são tão frios quanto parecem... Sobre o Shinomori-sensei eu não tenho nada para contar. Apesar de ser fechado, acredito que ele seja uma boa pessoa... Agora, com certeza o Hajime-sensei não tem nada mesmo de frio e é bom que você não se aproxime muito dele.

- Credo! Por quê?

- Não é um bom momento para isso! - Kaoru respondeu, olhando para os lados - Melhor não tocar nesse assunto aqui na universidade.

E horas após o almoço, Misao se viu remoendo aquela conversa. O que poderia haver de tão errado com o Hajime-sensei?

Tentou afastar a idéia da cabeça, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi alternar o alvo de sua curiosidade\;

- Shinomori-sensei...

Com a imagem do belo e intrigante professor na cabeça, ela levou praticamente todo o guarda-roupa ao chão, na tentativa de encontrar algo que vestisse bem e... que de alguma forma chamasse sua atenção.

- No que eu estou pensando...?! _Baka ja nai yo, Misao!_ - brigou consigo mesma, assustada.

Na manhã seguinte Misao decidira faltar na aula de Expressão no Espaço, mas não apenas para dormir um pouco mais, até porque dormira apenas meia hora a mais.

Após esse período, saltou da cama e começou a se vestir com as roupas cuidadosamente selecionadas na noite - ou seria madrugada? - anterior.

Observou com olhos críticos os longos fios que normalmente seriam presos numa trança prática e bem esportiva: seria melhor tentar algo um pouco diferente.

Iniciou uma trança de raiz bem desestruturada e despojada, deixando alguns fios mais soltos, num visual menos infantil. E também mais bonito para quem lhe observasse de costas.

Dando-se por satisfeita, só faltava o perfume e a maquiagem.

Quando se viu pronta, não pôde evitar o questionamento que lhe ressurgira: "_o que estava fazendo?_".

Andou tranquilamente até o campus, subiu até a sua sala, adiantada, e sentou-se numa das primeiras pranchetas_ (1)_.

Logo ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

No momento em que se conscientizou da presença dos professores na sala, seu coração acelerou. _Ele. Havia. Chegado!_

O primeiro a aparecer em sua linha de visão fora Hajime-sensei e ela respondeu ao seu bom dia com uma mesura tão exagerada que quase se viu beijando a prancheta. Talvez isso fosse consequência da conversa que tivera com Kaoru.

Ainda com o corpo meio reclinado e antes mesmo que o outro aparecesse em seu campo de visão, chegou até a garota o perfume dele e Misao respirou fundo, para depois curtir o efeito que a essência masculina - de uma amadeirado muito sensual - causava em seus sentidos.

Estava quase esboçando um sorriso bobo, quando passos leves se aproximaram e foi saudada por uma voz profunda:

- _Ohayou gozaimasu, senhorita Makimachi._

- Ah,.. o... Ohayou gozaimasu, Shinomori-sense! - respondeu, recriminando mentalmente suas bochechas, que faziam questão de denunciá-la.

Shinomori segurou o olhar da garota por alguns segundos, como se avaliasse algo, ou ainda como se tentasse descobrir alguma coisa.

Envergonhada, por um momento Misao desviou o olhar, para voltar a encará-lo no instante seguinte.  
Para aumentar seu desespero, ele lhe lançou outro de seus charmosos e quase imperceptíveis sorrisos, para depois seguir até a mesa dos professores e lá depositar o seu material.

Como se por um ato reflexo, os olhos da garota percorreram o corpo do professor, enquanto ele seguia seu caminho, e pararam logo abaixo da linha das costas... Mordeu discretamente a bochecha para evitar qualquer possibilidade de deixar escapar um comentário audível sobre o belo físico de Shinomori-sensei.

Dando-se conta do que estava fazendo, desviou o olhar e procurou pela presença de mais alguém na sala, mas nenhum outro aluno havia chegado ainda.

Porém, quando por desencargo de consciência voltou-se para o Hajime-sensei... Aqueles olhos diziam claramente que presenciaram seu pequeno "_crime_" e acompanhavam um sorriso perverso.

Rapidamente Misao abaixou o olhar. Ela também agradeceu mentalmente quando um amigo chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Shinomori-sensei e Hajime-sensei. - educadamente Soujirou saudou os professores. - Ohayou gozaimasu, Makimachi-chan! Está muito bonita hoje.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Soujirou-kun. - estava encabulada com o elogio inesperado - E são seus olhos.

Aos poucos os outros alunos foram chegando e Misao pôde observar que havia algo aborrecendo Shinomori-sensei. E pensando nisso, deixou escapar dois prendedores de sua régua paralela (_2_), enquanto tentava - desajeitadamente - montá-la.

Fazendo bico, abaixou-se para pegar as pequenas peças de metal. Quando endireitou-se na cadeira, notou que duas mãos seguravam as duas extremidades de fios soltos, aplicando força de um modo que a régua ficava perfeitamente paralela em relação à prancheta.

Misao subiu os olhos pelos braços, já estremecendo em reconhecimento quando seus olhos alcançaram a camisa alinhada e bem cortada. Não chegou nem a olhar nos olhos do homem a sua frente, quando ele gentilmente tirara um dos prendedores de sua mão e seus dedos foram _acidentalmente acariciados._

Rapidamente ela levantou o olhar, encontrando nos olhos azuis algo que não sabia descrever, mas que acalmara seu nervoso.

Mais uma vez Shinomori pousou sua mão sobre a da garota, em busca do último prendedor.

- Fica mais fácil se você prender uma corda e depois a outra, ou seja, se prender na ordem das diagonais, Makimachi-san. - ele disse, enquanto arrumava o último prendedor na mão da garota e com a mão da mesma, lhe auxiliava a terminar a montagem da régua.

- Domo arigatou, Shinomori-sensei! Ajudou bastante! - Misao agradeceu, levando nervosamente a mão que havia sido tocada à sua trança, ato que - para o aumento de seu nervosismo - foi seguido pelos olhos do homem a sua frente.

- Acho que agora podemos começar. - disse Hajime-sensei, sorrindo de modo suspeito.

Misao olhou ao seu redor: a sala ainda não estava completamente cheia, mas muitos haviam chegado. Para sua sorte ninguém aparentava ter prestado atenção no ocorrido.

Ninguém a não ser Soukirou e Sanosuke, ainda que a garota se questionasse sobre o momento em que o veterano chegara.

A diferença estava no fato que Soujirou apenas observara a "_gentileza_" do professor e lhe lançara um sorriso compreensivo - que ela não compreendera plenamente -, seguido de um "daijoubu", enquanto que Sano-senpai fizera um bombardeio seu celular, com mensagens exaltadas sobre como o professor havia sido _saidinho e mal intencionado_.

Mas... Quanto tempo essa montagem havia levado? Misao não sabia responder, porque seus sentidos eram bombardeados à presença de Shinomori e ela não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada: sua visão era rendida aos olhos azuis e as feições do belo homem, sua audição era invadida pela voz grave e levemente rouca, seu olfato inebriado pela essência de sândalo e agora o sentido do tato também era sensibilizado ao máximo pelo acidental toque aveludado daquela mão na sua... os lábios da garota estremeceram ao constatar que só faltava o paladar. Como seria o beijo de Shinomori-sensei?

Diante de tal pensamento, permitiu-se rir sozinha, envergonhada, enquanto as luzes eram desligadas para o início da apresentação em slides.

* * *

**Notas:**

(_1) : Em Arquitetura não são usadas aquelas carteiras normais e pequenas de faculdade, mas sim pranchetas. Elas são grandes e espaçosas, para que se possa desenhar propriamente. As do meu curso medem 0.6m x 0.8m, enquanto que a que eu tenho em casa mede 1m x 1,2m._

_(2): A régua paralela é um instrumento de desenho técnico, de tecnologia mais avançada... Ela surgiu para substituir a "RéguaT" e serve para traçar retas paralelas na horizontal e perpendiculares a essas linhas, na vertical. Ela é presa por dois longos fios que ficam por dentro da estrutura, formando um "x" (diagonais da régua) e por isso é mais fácil prendê-la de modo alternado..._

_Gomenasai pelo uso de termos tão específicos, mas não tenho como evitar mesmo!! E como sempre muito obrigada pelas reviews! Dessa vez o capítulo ficou bem mais longo... :)_

_E sobre a frequência das postagens, prometo tentar melhorar!!_

_Kissus e obrigada pela leitura!_


	4. Consideração?

**Sensei**

**Rating:**M – como sempre, para manter a liberdade de escrita (futuros capítulos).  
**Warnings:**Relacionamento considerado polêmico pela sociedade.  
**Summary:**Ela: Uma universitária em seu primeiro semestre. Ele: Um professor cuja infame rigidez precede seu nome. Ela: quando deu por si, já estava enamorada. _Seria esse mais um relacionamento clichê e unilateral, "típico da idade"?_- Aoshi x Misao – AU – OOC.

**Notes: **Fanfic baseada em histórias reais (ou, não), fantasmas, lendas e tabus existentes da FAU-Mack. E com algumas alterações para preservar as pessoas que me relataram essas histórias.

* * *

_Capítulo Quatro: Consideração?_

- Doninha, eu não posso acreditar!! - Sanosuke gritava na praça de alimentação, talvez não estivesse falando apenas com Misao, mas com o camus inteiro.

- Sano, eu já disse! Não foi nada demais...! ela respondeu, nervosa, tentando acalmar o veterano.

Não que Misao houvesse se convencido de fato de que aquilo não havia sido nada demais. Mas de qualquer jeito... ela havia gostado. E aos poucos permitia sua mente a fantasiar sobre os mistérios daquele homem.

- Como assim não foi nada demais?! Por acaso você é cega?

- Dame da yo, Sano!! Duvidando das atitudes de Shinomori-sensei, você está sendo completamente desrespeitoso...!

- Mas, Misao... - tarde demais. A garota doninha já havia se levantado da mesa, deixando Sano sozinho.

Sem querer ouvir mais daquela conversa, Misao retornou ao seu apartamento a passos duros.

Bateu a porta de entrada, exasperada. Mesmo se Shinomori-sensei tivesse algum motivo para fazer tudo aquilo, Sano-senpai não tinha nada a ver com essa história. Por que ele não podia ficar na dele, assim como fizera Soujirou-kun?

Mas Shinomori-sensei não tinha nenhum motivo especial e ela já estava procurando pêlo em ovo.

Decidida a esquecer o professor, pelo menos por um momento, Misao voltou suas atenções ao seu projeto - que já estava mais do que atrasado.

* * *

- Ne, Aoshi? - esperou que o amigo voltasse para si - Aquela garota da sala 1-B...

- O que tem ela? - perguntou, estranhando o repentino assunto.

- Nada. Mas você parece ter uma _consideração_especial por ela...

- Impressão sua. - respondeu, frio.

- Heh. Não é à toda aluna desajeitada que você costuma dar uma atenção especial.

Aoshi não gostara de ouvir o "desajeitada". Ainda que a senhorita em questão fosse um tanto ansiosa e por isso atrapalhada, o "desajeitada" que Saitou havia proferido soava pejorativo. E não acidentalmente gracioso. E era melhor que ele ignorasse o final de sua linha de pensamentos.

- Eu a ajudei a instalar a régua paralela na mesa. - afirmou - Mas isso não significa que eu queira dar o mesmo tipo de assistência que você oferece à algumas de suas alunas, meu caro lobo. - concluiu com certo divertimento.

- Hai, hai. _Tudo começa assim_. - Hajime Saitou concordou.

* * *

Fazia-se uma agradável quarta-feira do lado de fora de seu apartamento, mas ainda assim Misao sentia preguça demais para sair do mesmo.

E tudo isso porque ficara acordada até de madrugada, para terminar o desagradável projeto.

Sem pensar demais - ou acabaria desistindo - foi andando até a faculdade, subiu os três andares em piloto automático e entrou em sua sala...

Resolveu que não ficaria por lá muito tempo, já que a última coisa que queria era seu professor de projeto reclamando de tudo. Então assinou a lista de presença e deixou os desenhos e maquete numa das pranchetas, para avaliação, e saiu.

Como tinha tempo livre até a hora de retornar para buscar o projeto e a nota, decidiu passar na sala de Projeto de Sano-senpai para - talvez pedir desculpas.

Na verdade estava curiosa para ver como eram as aulas dessa matéria, in-su-por-tá-vel, no semestre seguinte.

Não foi difícil encontrar a sala desejada, que estava à duas portas de distância da sua, ainda que Misao nunca houvesse reparado nela.

Adentrou o ambiente e mesmo antes de encontrar o amigo entre os outros alunos, pôde notar que o rítmo de trabalho era muito diferente do qual ela estava acostumada. Ainda bem.

- Doninha. - pela forma como seu nome fora chamado, não teve dúvida sobre a identidade daquele que lhe falava.

- Bom dia, Sano! Misao sorriu, cumprimentando.

- Bom dia. Você está melhor hoje? - perguntou, sem graça - Olha... Eu não queria ter te chateado ontém. Gomen ne?

- Daijoubu. Eu também não precisava ter saído da mesa daquela forma, gomenasai... Mas sabe, Sano? Não é bom que você fique criando complicações e restrições com os professores... Se você ficar implicando com eles, vai acapar de dependência, outra vez. - Misao advertiu.

- Olha só que gracinha... Eu estou recebendo bronca de uma caloura... - disse em tom de deboche e riu quando a outra começou a reclamar - Hahahaha... Estou brincando, tonta. Arigatou pela preocupação.

- Ailás, aquele é seu professor? - Misao perguntou, apontando para um homem de constituição enorme.

- Sim! Seijuro Hiko. É um professor bem rígido, mas tem um senso de humor fora do comum... E é um companheiro nosso de bebida, às sextas! - respondeu, animado.

- Queeee???? Tá certo que você já tem vinte anos, mas mesmo assim... - estava incrédula, com certeza não sabia nada sobre a faculdade.

- Atenção, seu bando de preguiçosos! Escutem! Daqui a uma semana, ou seja: na proxima quarta-feira, vocês serão novamente avaliados em seus respectivos projetos. Porém, como essa será a penúltima entrega, haverá um diferencial: os projetos dos meus alunos serão corrigidos por Aoshi-san, enquanto que eu corrigirei os projetos dos alunos dele. Alguma dúvida? - informou Seijuro Hiko.

- Droga!! - Sanosuke praticamente rosnava.

Mas Misao não dera a menor atenção à reclamação do amigo, porque finalmente tomara consciência de que a sala estava bem cheia e que não se limitava ao Seijuro-sensei e seus alunos. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espnha. Como é que não havia notado?

Virou-se, de modo a encarar o outro lado da sala. Lá estavam os outros alunos, que por acaso eram bem mais concentrados. E la estava _ele_.

Misao mordeu o interior da boca, para evitar que um sorriso bobo e infantil se formasse.

Shinomori Aoshi encontrava-se ocupado, orientando um aluno. Ele desenhava com a mão esquerda - Misao notava pela primeira vez. E sua mão direita estava elegantemente repousada sobre uma... máquina fotográfica?

Não era uma máquina qualquer, como a garota pôde observar, ela era profissional e com certeza deveria ter custado uma fortuna! Mas por que uma máquina fotográfica?

O coração puro estava a mil, com as novas descobertas.

A garota desviou seu olhar da máquina fotográfica para o desenho explicativo que Shinomori-sensei fazia para o aluno: a traçado era limpo, as linhas devidamente paralelas... e isso porque o desenho estava sendo feito de cabeça para baixo, de modo que o rapaz a sua frente tivesse uma melhor compreensão!

- Kakkoii... - disse, baixinho, num tom de voz que só ela poderia ouvir.

Mas nesse momento seu objeto de observação voltou-se para si, o suficiente para Misao sentir dificuldade ao tentar respirar.

A primeiro momento aqueles olhos azuis expressavam curiosidade. Mas isso foi por um breve instante, dentre o longo período em que mantiveram contato visual.

Dessa vez Misao estava encantada demais para desviar o olhar. Teria ele ouvido o que ela havia dito?

Somente depois que Shinomori voltara-se para o aluno a sua frente que Misao realisou: em momento algum ele havia parado de desenhar.

* * *

_Ok, eu demorei. Ok, eu demorei MUITO._

_Gomenasai. Ao que parece minha vida nunca vai entrar numa rotina, que eu possa garantir que atualizarei em períodos regulares._

_Ah! By the way! Sim, eu sei que nem a Misao, nem o Aoshi são canhotos... Mas como em muito eu estou me baseando numa história real para escrever, preciso fazer algumas adaptações. _

_Arigatou gozaimashita para quem leu até aquii! Qualquer crítica, sugestão....Pode deixar uma review, ou mandar um email... _

_Kissus! ;*_

* * *


End file.
